Child of Fire, Moon and Space
by BobLikesWaffles
Summary: In Ancient Sparta, Percy's mother is killed and his father, Poseidon, abandoned him. He is taken in by two goddesses only to later realise his true destiny. And maybe he will find love along the way. Read to find out!
1. The beginning

**AN: Hi guys! It's been a while since I did this as I got blocked out of my account so yeah. Check out BobLikesChocolateWaffles to see my old story. Well, I've been talking long enough. On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I am not American or rich and great like Rick Riordan. I am just a lonely British teenager.

Ancient Sparta

462BCE

Spartan Princess POV

She dashed through the woods, trying to escape from the angry mob behind her. She reached the coast, desperately trying to save the little bundle in her arms.

She gently placed the child in the receding waves, whispering under her breath. "Please Poseidon, save our son from these people who do not understand." She stepped back before watching in disgust as the baby was unceremoniously dumped on the beach by a wave. What kind of father didn't want their own adorable son? She turned to her last resort, praying it would work.

"Please Hestia, goddess of family and Artemis, goddess of young women and childbirth, which my child has only just exited, protect my son and take him in as your own. He has done nothing wrong and has been rejected by his father, Poseidon. This is my final desire and I wish that he will be happy and loving even though I will not be there to witness it." The bundle glowed red and silver before it disappeared and her face curved into a sad smile before she felt a spear run through her back.

3rd Person POV

Unknown to the woman, after the rabble had left, her body dissolved in balls of glowing lights which flew up into sky in the image of a woman holding a baby.

2481 years later (although Percy has aged 12 years)

Percy POV

"Mom!" He shouted.

"Yes honey?!" Came a sleepy reply. "Can I go to Auntie Hestia again today?" There was a faint chuckle followed by a groan. "OK but next time can you just wait and not wake me and all your sisters up two hours early. It's 3:30!" He gave a loud cheer but then let out a meek "Sorry Mom," then he started to do his victory dance silently in his tent. "Oh and Percy?"

"Yeah?" I answered quizzically. "You better not be doing your victory dance in your tent otherwise you're on whetstone duty for the rest of the week!" I immediately stopped and started to get changed for the day.

I decided on camp trousers, a muscle shirt and my custom silver, red and black leather jacket from my birthday last year. It was enchanted to adjust itself to the size of whoever was wearing it. I undid the flap of my tent and stepped outside only to be met with the fearsome glares of the infamous Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself, my Mom, all of them sporting tired and unimpressed looks.

I smiled sheepishly before bolting in the other direction, trying to escape the wrathful girls. Sadly, I knew it wouldn't work so I dived into a bush and hoped that Phoebe, our best tracker, wouldn't find me. However, it was all in vain as they found me with ease and dragged me back to our camp by my ears. "OW! Owwwww! OWWWW! That one really hurt!" Was what I was screaming the whole way back.


	2. The birthday wake up

Hey guys! You can't get away from this story that easily! I am grateful to those who have read it and the support is great. I am getting a beta reader very soon so hopefully my likely crappy stories will go up to at least manageable. I will have to get one heck of a beta to reach that goal though. Enough talking, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Seriously guys, my writing is crap compared to the level of the god RR is. I think he should be the 13th Olympian.

Percy POV

I strolled into the apartment of my aunt Hestia. She would use it to protect demigods in need, a bit like the Waystation in Indianapolis. Recently it had been used to protect the bundle of sugar and energy covered by skin that was me.

I'd always loved this apartment, the homely, warm feeling it gave me. I walked over to the magical fire pit in the middle of the kitchen to cook myself some bacon as I had been driven out of the hunt without breakfast for waking everyone up at 3:30am. I summoned a fireball and lit the fire.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. When Mom and Aunt Hestia adopted me from that bastard traitor Poseidon they gave me their blessings to help me survive. I could summon fire, food and things that would be in a loving home. I just preferred to cook food as it tasted better and conjuring it tired me out. From my Mom I got perfect night vision, the ability to run at the speed of sound for a bit and impeccable skills with a bow.

From my traitor father, Poseidon, I got the ability to conjure water, when I am in water it heals me, and the ability to speak to horses and sea creatures. I went to the kitchen cupboards and retrieved the holy bacon. I suspended it over the fire and waited. Well, waited for about five seconds then started pacing around and humming as my ADHD kicked in. Soon the bacon was ready. I dropped the food in my mouth, not even getting a plate, savouring its flavour.

I heard the door being unlocked so I turned around, my arms out wide. "Aunt Hestia!" She waited for me to come to her then hugged me. After a moment she stopped. "Now what is this I hear about you waking the Hunt up at 3:30 this morning young man?" She demanded. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Anyway, I've got a gift for you," my aunt said. "Really!"I exclaimed. She gave a light chuckle. She presented me with a scabbard with silver flames on it. "It may seem a bit weird now but just wait until your birthday tomorrow." I almost started jumping around as my ADHD recognised the great word 'birthday'.

Next Day

1:00am

Artemis POV

I sat up groggily, knowing that today would be a day full of Percy running around and Percy jumping everywhere. Then I heard a male voice singing loudly. "It's my birthday, it's my birthday today! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Percy-the-coolest-and-most-awesome-guy-ever-BTW-totally-didn't-get-that-from-Uncle-Apollo," A deep breath was audible at that point. "Happy birthday TO ME!" I rolled my eyes at his adorable antics and made a note to not let him near Apollo for the next 2000 years. I started to get dressed and morphed into my 30-year-old form.


	3. I just love water arrows

Hi guys! I am gonna try and make my chapters longer as they are only about 550 words at the moment. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Isn't it kinda obvi by now? I'm not Rick!

Percy's Birthday

7:00am

Percy POV

We were all sitting around the campfire. I had a pile of gifts in front of me and I was determining which to open first. I decided to go for my present from Mom and Aunt Hestia. It was a very small package but I knew not to be fooled by that as I was no stranger to size manipulation or magic items.

Inside I found three charms. One was of a fire but the flames were swords. Another was of the moon but with a bow as it waxing. Lastly I found a charm of a moon on fire. I tapped the flame charm and it turned into two swords. One was made of a black metal while the other was scarlet red. "The black one is an alloy of Void steel, which is the only metal that can kill immortals, and Tartarus aluminium, the only metal that can eradicate monsters forever. However, both of these were incredibly hard to get, including going down to Tartarus and going on the brink of fading so don't expect another one if you lose it. Although that should be impossible since it is enchanted to always return to you." Mom said.

"The other one is made of Hearth Iron, a metal of my own creation containing an ember from the flame of the west and mortal iron. The ember will allow the western civilisation to continue even if the flame is put out as we could light it again. You can use your powers from me to set it on fire." Aunt Hestia said. The black sword was a Roman gladius while the red one was a Greek xiphos.

I touched the charm again and the swords disappeared. I tapped the bow moon once and it morphed into a silver bow, identical to one of the hunter's but it had red patterns on the side. "This bow will automatically load with whatever arrow you want. Just think of it and the arrow will appear." Said Mom, looking particularly pleased with herself.

I thought of a water arrow and aimed it at Phoebe. When it hit her she was covered in water as if I had thrown a water bomb at her. "That's for putting hot sauce on my waffles." I said while trying not to laugh at her furious expression. I pressed the charm again and the bow disappeared.

Finally I touched the moon on fire charm and suddenly I found myself in the armour of a Roman Praetor. Yes, I knew about the Roman camp. I had caught Mom arguing with Diana about whether to tell me or not.

The armour was a silver metal with red bursts and patterns. "The armour is a mix of Chaos steel and Hearth iron. It is indestructible and you can set it on fire using your powers to harm anyone touching or standing very close to you," said Mom.

I hugged them both tightly and moved on to my next present. From my two favourite sisters, Zoe and Phoebe, I got a pair of hunting knives and loads of blue food, which they know I love. I carefully sniffed each one though to check that they weren't laced with hot sauce.

After opening all my presents I got some dummies to practice my skills on, a new shield, some more blue food, lots of items to pull pranks with and one of my favourites, a wolf puppy just for me. It would grow with me and we had a mental connection so that if I was in trouble it could help me. Of course, being very mature and sensible I named him Percy Junior III, although I had to call him Bob in the company of anyone else.

"Oh, one more thing Percy. Tomorrow is the day your existence will be released and you will have your first sight of Olympus. So get ready."


	4. My sweet new stuff

Hi Guys! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, it was really helpful. The reason why I posted the same chapter twice was simply because my brain is overloaded and I forgot. To all the followers and favourites, I ❤️ you guys. I would like to say that I am starting a new story that should be posted soon. At first look it may seem like other ones but it is not. Sorry about the length just I have writers block. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Okay guys, take me seriously now. I'm just not at that level!

Percy POV

Olympus

I opened the doors and strode in, just as Mom was saying about me being her adoptive son. The words I heard were, "-tive son, Percy."

Loud gasps were audible along with some indistinguishable muttering. I was wearing my armour with my swords and my bow. Many of the gods were staring at me in shock and at my armoury in jealousy. I started to do some modal poses before Aunt Hestia came over and smacked me upside the head. I stopped an pouted. "Hi guys," I said. "I'm from Ancient Sparta (at this Ares smiled a sad smile). My mom is Artemis as you already know and my Aunt is Hestia. They took me in after my biological father ABANDONED ME!" I shot a fearsome glare at Poseidon which made him cower in his throne.

"Anyway, what are ya gonna do with me? Just one thing though, I would prefer not to go to Tartarus, it would ruin these looks and then the world would mourn at the loss of this glorious face. Also, no offence Uncle H, but I wouldn't really want to go to the Underworld as I think being a spirit would ruin my metabolism that I have been working so hard to extend."

Zeus then cut in. "You will go to Camp Half-Blood and gain their trust. Prove to us that you can be the leader that they need as your mother is to her hunt. Then I will be proud to call you my grandson."

Mom looked at me with a sneaky grin. "Hey Percy, when you get to camp I will claim you. Two things though. One, when you get claimed, I want you to use your powers to create a moon beam above you. Two, as the Artemis cabin was originally designed to never house anyone apart from the hunters, I have altered it and I think you will like the changes." My eyes turned glazed and I started to run towards the window with a manic look on my face to try and get to my new cabin as soon as possible. I almost jumped to my death before Aunt Hestia stopped me and calmed me down. Even so, I sprinted to the Elevator and made a dent in the button I clicked it so many times.

When I got to the ground floor I started to sprint before I was teleported back to the throne room. Naturally, and being the mature person that I am, I pouted.

"What I was about to say though was that you shouldn't tell anyone about it or else they will get jealous." Mom said, looking at me in amusement.

She teleported me just outside camp and I sprinted in, ready to check out my new stuff.

I searched for the silver cabin and stopped next to the door. I put my hand and the knob and twisted it just as someone said ...


End file.
